


"They are loves I bear to you."

by murdcok



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdcok/pseuds/murdcok
Summary: "Ay, and for that thou diest." Othello, Act V, Scene II, line 45.aka Asra teaches Muriel to read.





	"They are loves I bear to you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have settled the debate. Also let Asra and Muriel be in love you cowards.  
> Also also, this isn't mean to belittle Muriel. He's not dumb. He's perfectly capable of doing shit on his own. This could take place at anytime your heart desires-- when they're kids, when they're adults, when they're 85 years old _I don't care._ Just don't think Muriel's stupid or incompetent.

Asra laid on his stomach in the heaps of blankets and fur by the fireplace, contently reading a book. He'd laugh every few lines, would sometimes pick up a pencil and make a note. Some parts he would read over and over, saying them out loud in different tones of voice.

"What are you reading?" Muriel asked from his makeshift kitchen space. Asra held up the book in Muriel's direction while he continued to read. "I, uh...can't see that from here," Muriel said. 

Asra held up the book further, stretching his arms far above his head. He heard Muriel huff, turning away sharply. 

"What? Your eyesight's fine, I don't know why you can't see it." Asra replied, as he settled back into his blankets. 

"I just can't," Muriel said quietly. Asra looked at Muriel's face and saw a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, the dots connecting in his head. 

"Muriel," he said as he sat up. "Can you read?" Muriel furrowed his brow but didn't answer. "Muriel! Why didn't you tell me? I could've been helping you all of this time." 

"It's embarrassing, I think," Muriel whispered. 

"I don't think so. It's not your fault." Asra stood up and sat at the table, bringing his book and pencil and grabbing a pad of paper from his bag. "Come here, sit next to me." 

"I'm cooking." Muriel replied indignantly, a blush still resting on his face.

"Well, when you're done then," Asra said. They sat in silence for a bit, Asra continuing to read. 

He was baffled-- not at the fact that Muriel couldn't read, no, that wasn't so far fetched-- but at the fact that Muriel never told him. They've been best friends for years, arguably something more, and Muriel never confided in him a very important fact. 

Muriel set down two plates, one right next to each other. He sat in the chair next to Asra but didn't start to eat. Asra took a bite and closed his book. He began to write the alphabet and when he finished, he pushed the paper towards Muriel. 

"This," He said, pointing with emphasis, "is the alphabet. It's all the 26 letters we have." 

Muriel nodded, staring at the paper with intensity. Asra went through every letter, saying its name, its sounds, examples of words with it. He pointed to the title of his book: "Can you try to spell this?" 

Muriel stared at the book for a bit, studying the letters on the book and the paper intently before starting. "O-T-H..." he began, Asra giving him an encouraging nod, "E-L-L-O?" 

"Yes! That was perfect, Muri!" Asra exclaimed, hugging his friend around the neck. "Do you know how to say it? It doesn't use the 'th' sound, so it should be easy." 

"Oh...Ot...Othello?" Muriel said, biting his lip nervously.

Asra beamed, "Perfect again! You got the hang of this." Muriel smiled in response, blushing at the praise. "Do you wanna try to write your name? Here, lemme show you."

He picked up the pencil and wrote Muriel's name, slowly so Muriel could comprehend. Asra placed the pencil in Muriel's hand and rested his hand above the other's, guiding him along. 

"That was amazing," Asra said, looking down at the (albeit, shaky) handwriting and smiling. 

"Thanks." Muriel whispered, turning his face away. 

"You're a quick learner," Asra replied as he hugged Muriel again, "I'm proud of you." 

They sat together for the next few hours, reading and writing sentences of their own creation. Muriel slept soundly that night, smile on his face and Asra in his arms.


End file.
